


Unwind

by Silverbullets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbullets/pseuds/Silverbullets
Summary: “Spread your legs,” Obito said, looking down at Kakashi with dark eyes. “I want to see how many times I can make you come.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 311





	Unwind

Obito’s mouth was gentle, lips sliding against Kakashi’s and nipping at his lower lip. Kakashi’s lips parted obediently, letting Obito’s tongue in to brush across his own. His tongue traced the inside of Kakashi’s mouth, skimming along the roof of his mouth, the backs of his teeth, memorizing the feeling.

Kakashi was panting by the time Obito drew back to move down his jawline, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses down the sharp angle of his jaw and to the slender expanse of his neck. Kakashi let his head fall back, baring his neck so the older male had better access. He fixated on the spot just above Kakashi’s pulse, biting and sucking until a red mark was blooming in the wake of his mouth. His tongue soothed over the mark, drawing a low moan from Kakashi. Kakashi’s hands skimmed across Obito’s back, feeling the muscles shifting under his hands through the shirt. His fingers moved up to tangle in Obito’s dark hair, thick and soft. Obito’s lips were hot and slick as he moved to Kakashi’s ear, teeth scraping over the shell of it.

“Clothes off, Kakashi, and get on the bed,” he whispered, pulling back slowly. There was a roughness to his voice that made tingles shoot down Kakashi’s spine. Obito’s hands were already making quick work of the buttons of his own shirt.

Kakashi wet his lips, breaths unsteady, as he pulled his shirt over his head and undid the button and zipper of his pants. He pulled them off quickly, letting his clothes drop to the floor as he moved to perch on the edge of the bed. Obito was shirtless, the defined muscles of his abdomen making Kakashi’s throat tighten.

Obito moved closer, placing a warm hand on Kakashi’s knee and leaning in closer. “Lie down, baby,” he murmured against Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi, breath hitching, was quick to obey, lying back and sliding up the bed until he was in the center. _Baby._ He loved it when Obito called him that.

Obito hovered over him, elbows on either side of Kakashi’s head as he leaned in to reconnect their mouths. Kakashi let out a moan at the feeling of Obito’s skin against his bare torso, and a pink flush spread down his neck. The air was cool against his skin, but he could feel the heat of Obito’s body and the contrast was delicious. Obito’s fingers circled around one of his nipples teasingly, before he lowered his mouth to the hardened nub and sucked lightly. Kakashi arched up, a breathless gasp leaving him. Obito’s fingers were toying with the other nipple, and his clothed hips were pressed to Kakashi’s, drawing another moan from his pink lips.

“Mmm, so sensitive,” Obito whispered before his lips were trailing across Kakashi’s flushed chest to his other nipple. “You’re always so sensitive for me, aren’t you, baby?”

Kakashi whimpered. His teeth dug into his lower lip and his eyes squeezed shut. Experimentally, he lifted his hips up, pressing his rapidly hardening cock against Obito’s for some kind of friction.

“Obito, please,” he breathed out.

Obito’s hand curled around Kakashi’s hip, pressing him back down to the mattress. He wanted to chase after the contact, but he knew better, and forced himself to stay still. His self-control probably wouldn’t last long, so he might as well restrain himself while he still could. Kakashi’s brows furrowed when Obito pulled away to sit back on his knees, and he resisted the urge to pull him back down. He wanted to be good.

“Spread your legs,” Obito said, looking down at Kakashi with dark eyes. “I want to see how many times I can make you come.” Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat at the words. They hadn’t done this before. “You remember the safeword, don’t you?” Obito asked, tone serious.

“I won’t need it,” Kakashi tried to speak with conviction, but his voice was breathless and rushed.

“Kakashi.” He shivered at the firm tone in Obito’s voice. “Just in case, okay? You can use it whenever you feel like it’s gone too far.”

Kakashi nodded quickly, expression pleading until Obito leaned back down to kiss him again. The older male indulged him for a few seconds before he started to guide the kiss, Kakashi’s mouth yielding and pliant against his. He reached a hand towards the nightstand, searching blindly for the bottle of lube until his fingers brushed against the cool plastic container. He broke the kiss, pulling away from Kakashi’s reddened lips to speak.

“Turn over,” Obito ordered. He sat back, watching Kakashi maneuver himself onto his hands and knees. His skin was smooth and pale, and Obito let his eyes wander over the lines of Kakashi’s body. “On your elbows.” Kakashi lowered himself down to his elbows, his knees sliding farther apart so Obito could have access. He pressed his face into the pillow, trying to calm the embarrassed blush on his face. “That’s good,” Obito praised, his voice low and soft.

Kakashi shivered at the praise, goosebumps appearing on his skin as Obito dragged a hand slowly down the length of Kakashi’s spine. His warm palms slid over the curve of his ass, pressing into the soft flesh. He kneaded softly, spreading him apart, and Kakashi whined into the pillow. Obito watched, pleased, at the clenching of Kakashi’s hole, like it was begging to be filled.

There was the click of a cap, and a few seconds later, a slick finger was circling around Kakashi’s entrance. He took a shuddering breath, pushing his face into the pillow. Obito’s finger skated over the puckered flesh, and Kakashi pushed back into the touch. He wanted Obito’s fingers inside him.

“Be still, baby.” Obito’s hand curled around his hip, holding him still, and then one of his lubed fingers was pressing inside. He pushed in steadily until he was knuckle-deep, and then stopped. Kakashi moaned into the pillow, trying to press his hips back for more, but Obito tightened his grip on Kakashi’s hip. “Still, Kakashi. Or I’ll have to tie you up,” Obito warned.

Kakashi whined, holding himself as still as possible. His walls were hot and wrapped tight around Obito’s finger, sucking him in. Obito pulled out slowly before he thrusted back in, starting up a steady pace. Kakashi’s hands clenched tightly around the sheets, trying to ground himself.

It wasn’t long before Obito was adding a second finger, spreading them apart to stretch Kakashi further. He stroked the pads of his fingers against Kakashi’s walls, searching. He knew he’d found his prostate when Kakashi arched and keened, the ring of muscles spasming. The drag of Obito’s fingers over his prostate made his brain fuzzy, and his sweaty hands tightened around fistfuls of the sheets. Obito kept pressure on his prostate as he continued thrusting, and by the third finger, Kakashi was panting and trembling, fighting to keep himself still.

“Obito, please, can I—“ he choked off with a moan, “Can I come?” His body was wound tight, struggling to hold back.

Obito stroked a gentle hand against Kakashi’s side. “Yes, baby. Come.” It was just a few more thrusts before Kakashi came apart, gasping and spurting onto the sheets. His arms shook, barely able to hold himself upright, and Obito eased him onto his back to lie down on the clean side of the bed. “Good boy,” he praised, pressing a kiss to Kakashi’s temple. “You were so good.”

Kakashi bit his lip, warmth flooding through him at Obito’s words. He was still shaking when Obito’s hand curled around his cock, stroking lightly from base to tip. Kakashi shied away, still tingling with aftershocks from his orgasm, but Obito kept going. Kakashi was oversensitive and it sent little tingles of pain through him, but pleasure was slowly taking over. He drew in a ragged breath and let his body fall into the rhythm of Obito’s strokes. In just a few minutes, he was starting to harden again.

“Look at that, baby. You just came and you’re already getting hard for me again,” Obito whispered. His head dropped to Kakashi’s neck, mouthing along his sharp collarbones and listening to the sound of his moans. Kakashi felt his face flushing pink again, and closed his eyes tightly. Blood was pooling in his cock, already hard.

Obito’s hand gripped him firmly, pumping him in steady motions, and Kakashi was rocking up with each stroke, head tipped back and mouth parted. He let out little breathy noises each time Obito’s thumb swiped across the head. The flushed head of his cock was leaking precum, making the slide of Obito’s hand slick and easy. Kakashi bucked up into Obito’s touch, and he allowed it this time, watching the pleasure flit over Kakashi’s features. Kakashi was already embarrassingly close to the edge after just a couple of minutes, and Obito could tell by the way his body tensed and his breath came faster.

“Are you gonna come again, Kakashi?” Obito asked, voice husky. He was so hard, watching Kakashi’s flushed face twist with pleasure as he rocked his hips. Half of him wanted to just shove his pants aside and fuck into Kakashi, to feel the slick heat around him, but the other half held back. He wanted to wreck Kakashi and see him come apart at the seams.

“Ah—Obito, I’m—“ Kakashi panted. “I’m gonna come, please—“ He broke off into a long moan, back arching up off the bed as he came across his stomach. Ropes of white landed on his heaving chest as Obito stroked him through his climax. Kakashi went limp against the bed, trying to catch his breath. A drop of sweat slid down his neck, and Obito leaned forward to lick along the trail, tracing the tendons in Kakashi’s neck with his tongue.

“You look so good when you come, so beautiful,” he whispered against heated skin, enjoying the little stutter in Kakashi’s breath. Kakashi was still dazed and unfocused when Obito’s hand was wrapping around his soft cock yet again.

“No, no, Obito—“ Kakashi squirmed on the bed. “No, I’m too sensitive,” he protested, but Obito didn’t stop. His hand was insistent, pumping slowly while the other came around to press against his clenching hole.

“Come on, baby you can come again, I know you can,” Obito insisted. Kakashi’s neck arched, a desperate whine leaving him. He tried to pull away, but Obito was having none of it. “Come on, Kakashi, again.”

“Obito,” he mewled, eyebrows furrowed. He was so sensitive it was painful, but he wanted this. Obito’s pushed two fingers into Kakashi’s already stretched hole, thrusting shallowly. Kakashi whimpered, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. His cock was getting hard again. His eyes fell shut, mouth parting to gasp out Obito’s name.

“Gods, Kakashi, you look gorgeous like this,” Obito groaned, dropping his head down to Kakashi’s shoulder and biting softly at the place where it joined his neck. A tremor wracked through Kakashi’s body and his toes curled. Obito’s fingers were thrusting faster now. They crooked up to glide over Kakashi’s prostate with each thrust, and the quickened pace matched the speed of the older male’s hand on his cock. He was fully hard again, and the tip of his cock was flushed red in sharp contrast with the rest of his pale skin. He was gasping out little cries of _Obito_ and _please_ with every touch. He could barely keep up, and just let his instincts take over. His body moved with the strokes, feeling overstimulated but somehow desperate at the same time. His hair stuck to his temples with sweat and his muscles were shaking from exertion.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so well.” Obito’s voice grounded him, and Kakashi reached out to clutch at him, sweaty hands curling around his biceps.

“O-Obito, I…can’t,” he whimpered.

“Yes you can, baby. Be good for me,” Obito assured him. His hands sped up, moving harder and faster. His fingers pressed insistently into Kakashi’s prostate and his thumb smoothed over the slit of his cock and then Kakashi was coming. His whole body jerked and he let out a breathless cry as the orgasm rocked through him. The pleasure whited out his senses for a second and left him struggling to breathe while Obito’s fingers abused his prostate. His cock was nearly milked dry, letting out just a few drops onto the mess already covering his torso. Obito’s breath was warm on his ear, whispering praise. “So good, Kakashi, baby, that’s it.”

For a few moments Kakashi was completely relaxed against the bed, letting shivers go through his body. He was soft and pliant, relishing in the hand that stroked down his arm comfortingly. Then Obito’s hands were spreading his legs apart and fingers dragged against his hole.

Kakashi sobbed dryly. His head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. _No, no, no._ He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t come again, there was no way. “Obito, I can’t,” his voice was wrecked, pleading. He writhed in Obito’s hold as his fingers trailed teasingly along his cock.

“Baby, one more. Just one more for me, you can do it,” Obito coaxed. This was what he had wanted; to see Kakashi writhing and trembling underneath him, nearly out of his mind all because of Obito. His eyes stayed locked on Kakashi as the younger male dug his teeth into his lower lip and arched up off the mattress. Beautiful.

“Obito, I don’t think…” Kakashi’s voice shook, and he broke off into a whimper, turning his head and pressing it into the pillow. He felt like crying as Obito stroked him to hardness for the fourth time.

“You’re doing so good, such a good boy, Kakashi,” Obito whispered to him. His voice was low and soothing and Kakashi felt himself falling back into the rhythm of lust. “That’s good, you can do it, baby. Just one more time.” Obito added a fourth finger, stretching Kakashi open even more. Kakashi was gasping, taking in lungfuls of air and digging his nails into Obito’s arms. Obito’s fingers were insistent against his walls, speeding up as he leaned down to take one of Kakashi’s nipples into the wet heat of his mouth. Kakashi arched up into the touch. He was close.

It felt like his nerve endings were on fire. Every touch sent him spiraling off into pleasure, and he let the sensations take over. He couldn’t tell how long it had been; all he knew was the haze that settled over him, clouding his mind. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he took in ragged breaths that grated against his dry throat.

Obito pressed the heel of his hand firmly against his own still-clothed cock, confined and achingly hard. He rocked into the touch, eyes locked on Kakashi’s writhing form beneath him. Tears streaked his face, expression contorted in desperation as he fucked himself down onto Obito’s fingers. Obito was unrelenting, the touch not letting up even as his own orgasm washed over him and he threw his head back, coming in his pants with a drawn-out moan.

It didn’t take much more for Kakashi to go crashing over the edge. He was milked dry, not a drop spurting from his cock when he came. A broken cry tore from throat and his body went taut, head thrown back as his release shook through him.

When he resurfaced, he realized his face was wet with tears. He was completely boneless on the bed, eyes hazy and unfocused. Obito was there a moment later, leaning over him with a damp washcloth, cleaning the sweat and cum from his skin. He leaned close to whisper praises in Kakashi’s ear with a low, gentle voice.

“Kakashi, baby, you were such a good boy,” he whispered. Hands combed through his hair, still slightly damp from sweat. Kakashi knew he should shower, but he was too tired, so he let his eyes fall shut again. He could shower in the morning. Obito pressed a reassuring kiss to the hollow of his throat, and a little whine spilled out from Kakashi’s bitten lips.

Obito left again and was back this time with a glass of water. “Here, baby. You should drink some water.” He helped Kakashi to sit up and held the glass to his lips. The water was cool and soothed his dry throat, and he gulped it down eagerly. “That’s good,” Obito said softly, stroking his fingers through Kakashi’s hair and brushing the silver strands away from his eyes.

Kakashi closed his eyes, leaning into the touch with a soft hum. He let Obito guide him back down so he was lying on the bed before he turned to curl up on his side. Obito slid in beside him and wrapped his arms around Kakashi to pull him against his chest. Kakashi’s hair tickled when he tucked his head under Obito’s chin with a contented sigh.

“You okay? It wasn’t too much, right?” Obito asked, and Kakashi could hear the slight undertone of distress in his voice.

“It was perfect,” Kakashi mumbled, craning his neck forward to kiss Obito’s chin. “Did you like it?”

Obito chuckled. “Yeah. Yeah, I liked it, but I would only do it again if you liked it too,” he mumbled back, words muffled against Kakashi’s hair.

“I liked it, too,” Kakashi assured him, a smile curving up the corner of his mouth. He liked pleasing Obito, being good for him. Kakashi wanted to do what Obito wanted to do.

Obito pressed his face into Kakashi’s hair. “Go to sleep, baby. You were so good.”

Still smiling, Kakashi burrowed closer. _So good._


End file.
